jonghyun408s_survivor_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jordan Watson
|place = 3/16|votesagainst = 2|days = 38|challenges = 11}} Jordan Watson is a contestant at Survivor: Caroline Islands. Profile Name (Age): Jordan Watson (53) Tribe Designation: Chuuk Current Residence: New Jersey Occupation: Truck Driver Personal Claim to Fame: For getting married to the most wonderful woman ever Inspiration in Life: My boss Hobbies: Driving Pet Peeves: Arrogant 3 Words to Describe You: Outgoing, Tough, energetic If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be? My truck, a cheeseburger and a tent Survivor Contestant You Are Most Like: Colby Donaldson Reason for Being on Survivor: I need the money for a better family for me and my wife and our new-born baby Why You Think You’ll “Survive” SURVIVOR: I am kind-of strong for challenges and I am socially outgoing, Survivor: Caroline Islands At the start of the game, Jordan got all the power, as he firstly allied with Tanya, then afterwards, Jordan recruited Greg in the alliance, and then they also added Thomas, then Emma in the alliance of 5, with Jordan being the leader of the alliance. The alliance decided to target Bosco at first, but it will proof worthless though, as the Chuuk tribe won the first two immunity challenges. When the Chuuk tribe had to go to Tribal Council at Day 9, the alliance decided to target and vote off Bosco. But shortly before Tribal Council, Emma became sick, and the tribe decided to vote off Emma. Afterwards, while the target was still on Bosco, Jordan plotted against Thomas to vote off Tanya or Greg after. Thomas told the both of them, as Tanya considered to flipping to the other alliance when the Chuuk tribe lost again. Ultimately, Tanya decided to stay with Jordan's alliance, but however, Bosco played his hidden immunity idol, sending Tanya home. Afterwards, Jordan continue to talk to Rachel to get her and change sides, but however Rachel also tried to get Jordan to vote for Greg too, with Rachel promising Jordan to get him in the alliance. Shortly before Tribal Council, Rachel told Jordan that she is not going to change her vote, forcing Jordan to switch his vote in the re-vote. Afterwards, he immediately tried to apologize with Thomas, and when he tried to talk to Rachel, Jordan began to distrust Rachel more when re realized that Rachel was tricking him. When both tribes merged, Jordan and Thomas became the swing votes, as the Kosrae tribe realized that Thomas and Bosco dislike each other, as the Kosrae tribe convince both of them to vote off Bosco. When discussing who to vote off, Jordan began to dislike Thomas, due to he realize Thomas isn't willing to make a move, especially after Andrea talked with them. In the end, Jordan and Thomas decided to stick with the Chuuk tribe and vote out Sally. As then, Jordan began to discuss with Thomas about flipping, as he dislike with Thomas more and more, when Rachel came to Jordan and Thomas, and Rachel plotted to blindside Andrea for being a social threat, when that happened, Jordan saw that as a chance to take revenge to Rachel, when he decided to betray Thomas and Rachel, by telling Andrea and Bosco about Rachel's blindside, and trying to get them to vote off Rachel instead, as Jordan ultimately succeed and Rachel was voted off. Right after Tribal Council, when Thomas learnt that Jordan planned Rachel's blindside, Thomas blew out straight at Jordan, as Jordan decided to head on to join the Chuuk alliance, and the alliance began to distrust Michelle, suspecting her attempting to vote off Andrea in the early vote off, despite of that, the alliance ultimately voted off Thomas, when they realized he was trying to go back and forth between alliance, not trusting Michelle, Jordan went to told the Kosrae three about the vote, while winning two immunity challenges in the way. At the next vote off, as the Kosrae three tried to get Jordan to vote with them, but however Jordan was suspecting Michelle having an idol, and in the next vote off, Jordan attempted to threaten Michelle into playing the idol which failed. In order to get Michelle's trust, Jordan made a fake final three deal with Michelle, as he later lied to Michelle that Andrea found out about the fake final three deal, to trick Michelle in playing the idol, which works. At the next vote off, when Danielle is trying to get the others to vote for Michelle, he quickly hops on in order to get Bosco to the end, but Andrea realized that Jordan is a threat and attempt to vote him off with Thomas, but Jordan taunted Michelle on purpose, causing Michelle to explode at everyone, and Bosco switching his vote. He once again won immunity at the final 4, as he is torn between forcing a tie of Andrea and Danielle, or directly vote off Danielle, as he ultimately voted for Andrea, more or less caused her sent home. Then, he promised with Bosco to take each other to the end, which failed when Danielle won immunity, despite he tried to save himself, he was voted off by Danielle's sole vote. Voting History Category:Jonghyun408's Fanon Category:Fanon contestants Category:Fanon Male contestants Category:Survivor: Caroline Islands Category:1962 births Category:Living people Category:3rd Place Category:Fanon jury member